Lonely Hearts
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel muse about their feelings. Oneshot, I guess


**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me but to Toboso Yana. Only the plot belongs to me, sort of.**

**Thanks to Akatsukimidnightsun who has reviewed my last two stories, I appreciate it. hope you keep reading my stories. And Tanya too, who reviewed my last story also****. Sorry if it's crappy or they seem OOC.**

Humans have a tendency to hide their emotions, and create their own mask that shows people what they want. Few people a re able to break that mask, and every time some one breaks it, tha human who had their mask broken, reinforce it, stronger. Thus, that is how this story is.

SebPOV

*Sigh*

I know I am just a butler/demon bound to him by the contract, but he seems a little nervous around me every time I go near him. He can't hide anything from me, but that doesn't mean he has to tell me everything. He has been lonely for far too many years. He is already 16, and has shunned himself from the world. I'm the only one that he has and can trust. Sure he has the other servants, but he knows well that getting attached to them will be painful for them when the contract is over.

His facade can not fool me, for I know better than the rest that it pains him to get close to any of them. When the contract is over, I will get my end of the contract, and he will be no more. I am a demon with no human emotions, but I am not blind as to how the human mind works. It is quite a complex labyrinth, that once you enter, can get lost easily. Ciel has been lost in that labyrinth since that terrible day, but he created a mask that only very few have been able to crack, me being one of them. He might think I am only a lustful demon, and even if I am not able to feel love, I believe this feeling I have for the young master is a vague feeling of love, but I am still not sure.

_CielPOV_

Grr. I was so frustrated, I didn't like this feeling I had whenever Sebastian was near. It was a feeling that has been forgotten long ago, and to feel it for that... for that demon. A DEMON! *sigh* It has been a long day, I have been ignoring this feeling for the last year, mostly trying to keep me occupied on something, but on times like this that I had times alone with me feelings, everything came back to me as sudden as a flash, and as heavy as the world, with the pain that went along with it. I know that he will never feel anything for me, nevertheless love, therefore, I shut it down and lock it away. There are just times when... he almost brings me to show my emotions. Almost. I have been working on my facade far to long to not apply it when necessary. Getting close to anyone only brings pain, I should know, therefore, try to build my defenses and not let anyone near to become precious to me. Unfortunately, I can't do that with Sebastian, so, anyway, I still gotta finish this report before turning in.

OverallPOV

Unbeknownst to them, someone was observing them. Their everyday move, breath, and was chuckling at how those two seemed to share the same feeling, but either oblivious to it or just don't want to recognize it.

The first shadow whispered, "They may be together, but their hearts are alone, and they don't know what to do about it."

"Well," the second shadow whispered, "Let them be, I know they will figure something out."

And with that, both shadows left the unsuspecting Butler and Master, allowing them to be able to sort everything out between them

**Thoughts? A review or two. The review demon( my friend Ginny) will get if you don't leave review. No worries though I won't tell her even if you tell me imma die a horrible death for writing such crap, besides, this was soooo not my idea, but my friends, who doesn't want to be named -_-* why I have NO idea!Good, bad, horrible, you want to hang him for writting it and me for posting. REVIEW! And if you have any thoughts of my previous work just PM me!**

**Ginny: They are not gonna review**

**Me: Yes they will, now stop being pessimistic and wait for the reviews**

**Ginny: _If_ they review.**

**Me: God dammit the will review, you'll see *leaves to sulk in room***

**Ginny:(e.e) Review or else she will sulk until she gets at least three or more reviews.**


End file.
